


[Art] Alexander Skarsgård Artwork

by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray
Summary: A place for all my Alexander Skarsgård art work.
Relationships: Godric & Eric Northman
Kudos: 2





	1. Godric & Eric 001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrodaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrodaemon/gifts).



> A True Blood Wallpaper I made for pyrodaemon.


	2. Eric Northman 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper of Eric Northman that I made for pyrodaemon.


	3. Eric Northman Wallpaper 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Eric Northman wallpaper I made for pyrodaemon.


	4. Eric Northman Slides Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slides wallpaper I made of Eric Northman. One of many wallpapers I've made for pyrodaemon.


End file.
